


Kinktober #10

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Barson - lingerie, hair pulling
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober #10

“You don’t have to do this,” she said, sounding amused as she watched him struggling against the heaviness of his muscles. She was propped against the pillows at the headboard, legs spread as he collapsed down between them with his own legs twisted slightly so they weren’t hanging off the end of the bed. 

“If I fall asleep just yank my hair,” he said, flashing her a tired smile when she laughed. She threaded her fingers into his sweaty hair and gave a gentle tug that made him shiver. His spent cock was still dangerously sensitive, pinned between his body and the bed, but there was very little chance of him getting hard again. He liked having his hair pulled, though, and he couldn’t stop his small groan as she gave another little tug. 

“You’re still inside me,” she warned when he started to duck his head. 

“Not the first time I’ll taste myself,” he said, flashing an impish smile. “But if you weren’t so good at fucking all rational thought out of my head, we’d be coming together right now.”

“Hm. As nice as that sounds, I’ll take the compliment and this view,” she said with a smile, brushing his damp hair back from his forehead.

“Speaking of views,” he answered, reaching up to run his fingers over her silk negligee. There was nothing he loved more than the sight of her fully naked and laid out before him, but there was something unaccountably alluring about the silk clinging to her skin and whispering against his fingertips. He knew every freckle and scar hidden beneath the lingerie, had explored every inch of her skin— _ loved _ every inch of her skin—but seeing her in the expensive silk and knowing she was wearing it for  _ him _ made his brain short circuit in a way few things could. “Have I told you how fucking stunning you are in this?” 

“A few times,” she laughed with a small roll of her eyes.

“Not enough times.” He leaned down and kissed the silk against her stomach before hiking the negligee up to press his lips against her skin. “Perfect.” He shifted, resting his arms over her legs, not quite able to hide his wince.

“How sore are you?” 

“The absolute best amount,” he answered, bending down before she could insist that he take more time to recover from her rough and relentless pegging. He buried his face between her legs, licking into her damp folds. She gasped as his tongue found its mark. Her fingers clenched in his hair, giving his scalp a little sting.

He gave her a few broad swipes of his tongue before concentrating solely on her clit, flicking the tip of his tongue against the sensitive bud before pulling it into his mouth. She arched against him, moaning, twisting her fingers into his hair. 

He knew the strapon had been rubbing against her while she fucked him, giving her enough stimulation to get close to climax but not to push her over the edge. It didn’t take long for him to get her to the precipice with the practiced work of his tongue, and he held her hips while he sucked hard at her clit, keeping her pinned beneath his arms as her first orgasm rippled through her. She squirmed against him, crying out softly. 

Most of his aches and pains and tiredness were forgotten as he felt her body shuddering beneath him. He slid his arms under her thighs to lever her hips up a little, dragging his tongue down to her slick opening. She gasped his name as he licked into her with hard, fast thrusts of his tongue, tasting the mixture of her and himself. 

He readjusted his grip on her slippery skin, pushing deeper as he tongue-fucked her. She threw her legs around his shoulders, pulling at his hair hard enough to burn. She was clenching and trembling around his tongue. His nose was buried in her springy curls, her scent overwhelming him and making him rut absently, instinctively against the bed. 

When he knew she was close to her second orgasm he lifted his head and drew a quick breath before once more finding her swollen clit with his tongue. He slipped two fingers into her wetness, curving them up to drag gently as he gave her a few slow strokes. 

“Faster,” she said, tugging on his hair. He sped up the thrusts of his fingers but kept the pressure of his tongue light against her clit, knowing she was overly sensitive from her first climax. After a few more strokes he added a third finger, feeling her clench around him. He ignored the protests from his aching arm, continuing to work his fingers in and out in quick, turning strokes, until her hands slipped down to the nape of his neck and she cried out, writhing against him.

When her body slumped back toward the bed—her legs uncurling from his shoulders to drop to the mattress—he carefully pulled his fingers free and shifted to lay his cheek against her stomach, finally relaxing against her. Her fingers twirled lazily in his hair as her breathing returned to normal.

He wanted to crawl up to kiss her lips, but his fresh burst of energy had been spent. 

“You’re very good at that,” she murmured, and he smiled sleepily with his cheek against warm silk. 

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll go for number three,” he offered.

“In a few minutes I’ll be asleep,” she answered, gently massaging the sting from his scalp, and he chuckled quietly without lifting his head. “But we need to get you cleaned up.”

“Mm.” He drew a breath and managed to push himself up with only a small grunt, and he crawled up the length of her body to plant a quick kiss on her mouth before collapsing beside her and laying an arm over her chest. “Two minutes.” He snuggled closer, fingering the thin strap at her shoulder. “Maybe three,” he added on a yawn. 


End file.
